Driven To Desperation
by IAmAnOriginal
Summary: A powerful Dwyer witch became pregnant with a human. However they were attacked on her fifth month and turned into vampires. But the baby still grew. On her sixth month Renee gave birth to a perfectly healthy child. Renee had her child checked up by a witch and soon found out that her child had the gene to reproduce with male vampires. But that was when the hunt began.Fullsuminside
1. Chapter 1

One day, a powerful witch called Renee fell in love with a human. A Swan called Charlie. They soon were married and Renee was blessed with pregnancy. However, one horrible night, they were attacked and turned into vampires. Renee was only five months pregnant but the baby still grew but at a rapid speed. When she was supposed to be six months pregnant she looked nine. And soon she gave birth to a baby girl. She wasn't premature which surprised Renee. So she had an old witch friend check her out. It turns out that her child has the ability to let male vampires reproduce. Word had gotten out and everyone was searching for the mysterious child for their own.

"Renee when are we going to tell her?" Charlie whispered as he ushered his wife into the other room away from Bella. He was cautious of her hearing because he knew for a fact she had better hearing and senses than normal humans. Renee had her suspicions of Bella not being fully human but rather something else.

Renee sighed and began to chew at her nails nervously,"She needs to know at some point. She knows about Vampires at the very least. I mean, she's dating that damn Cold One who is just after her gene" If only she had given birth before the attack. She never wanted to bestow this curse upon her child. She never wanted to move to a small town where no vampire would find her.

Charlie sighed. "I know"

Renee began to contemplate what she should do for her daughters sake. Should she tell Bella or keep her in the dark still until another time? But that would be cruel. She didn't want her daughter to fall in love with Edward before she told her.

"We shall tell her now" Renee decided as she clamped her hand around Charlies in a comforting way. She needed the strength and support from him, "She needs to know" Renee murmured as she glanced at Bella through the glass door that lead to the living room. Bella seemed oblivious as she texted - most likely Edward - on her phone.

Charlie gently kissed his wifes cheek and smiled at her. He was happy that his wife had came to that decision. This conversation was long over due.

The couple quietly slid back into the room just as Bella looked up from her phone. The space between her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked her parents as she watched them nervously glance at eachother. Her mother looked saddened while her father just looked worried. What had happened?

"We need to have a chat Bells" Charlie told her in a whisper of a voice as he sat down next to her, dragging Renee along. He pulled his wife down next to him.

"We know what Edward is Bella" Renee admitted to her daughter as she placed a gentle hand upon her daughters. As the words fell from her lips, Bellas eyes widened.

"W - What? H - How? What are y-" Bella began to splutter out unintelligible responses to her mother but her Renee cut her off.

"He's a Cold One. We know"

"And we are also a different kind of...supernatural" Charlie stated as his grip on his wifes hand tightened slightly. He could already feel his palm begin to get sweaty and clammy.

"Shape shifters?" Bella guessed - even thought she didn't believe it, her parents obviously weren't supernatural - as she scrutinized her parents. They didn't look like it. They were both very pale and had no upper body strength. And both of them were quiet without a single strand of a temper.

"No Bella" Renee shook her head as she pulled her hand from Charlies and held Bellas hand in her two instead, "We are vampires. But a different kind. We are nightwalkers"

Bella raised an eyebrow in confusion. What were they? And when were her parents turned? She thought back to her life and vaguely remembering her parents never ageing. She just assumed that it was normal. You know, good genes.

Seeing her daughters confused expression, Renee carried on with her explanation, "To die, we must be staked through the heart. Vervain is a herb that weakens us and we have heartbeats. Our blood heals humans and other creatures and we can feed from a human without turning them. We also have our own vampire faces and have soft skin rather than ice cold hard skin" Renee finished with a sad smile. She could see her daughter didn't believe her. So with a sigh, she leant her head against Charlies shoulder. Immediately her wrapped a comforting arm around her and pulled her close.

Shock was an understatement for what Bella was feeling right now. They must be joking. Some weird prank that they were playing... There was no way that they were vampires...But then Renee suddenly shot forward and her face suddenly shifted...The whites of her eyes turned red and strange veins travelled down from her eyes. Her mouth stretched open wide and small fangs popped out. Bella flinched.

"Its true" She whispered out as she trailed her finger across the strange veins as they disappeared. Renee gently plucked her daughters hand from her face and placed it on her lap. She sighed again.

"But thats not all" Renee murmured quietly with a distraught look on her face. She paused for a moment with great hesitation. How would Bella react? , "I was turned when I was pregnant with you"

The news hit Bella hard and she suddenly felt sick. What did that make her? Was she secretly a vampire? She didn't understand and she was scared. She leant forward and clutched her mothers arm tightly.

"It seems that you were born with a gene that lets you..."She hesitated as she glanced at Charlie who had an embarrassed look on his face. Bella didn't like the look of things as her grip on her mothers arm tightened, "Reproduce..With male vampires"

Bellas cheeks flared up suddenly as soon as the words left her mothers mouth. But then thinking of her love, Edward, she covered her mouth in shock as she choked a strangled sob out, "Edward.."

Charlie sighed sadly as he patted his daughters shoulder in a consoling way, "I'm sorry Bells. He only wants you for the gene" Charlie finally spoke up, wanting to be apart of this conversation as he should of. It was all his fault that this had happened so the least he could do was put some input in the conversation.

"Daddy..." Bella rasped out as she jumped up from her seat and ran into her fathers arms. She snuggled into his lap as she sobbed loudly against he chest,"I loved him"

"I know you did honey" Charlie whispered against Bellas hair as he stroked her back gently. He hated Edward for this but he hated himself for letting this happen to his family, "You need to leave him"

A soft whisper fell from Bellas mouth but anger and disgust shook through her tone, "Oh I will"

* * *

**AN: What did you think? Please review! I haven't decided a pairing yet but it will either be BellaxElijah, BellaxKlaus, or BellaxKol. Tell me who you think I should pair her with and why. Hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. AN

**IMPORTANT! POLL ON PROFILE FOR PAIRINGS!**

**Sorry this isn't an Update.**

**Please vote so I can continue the story. Please pick one for Bella and one for another Original!**

**Thanks.**

**~ IAmAnOriginal**


	3. AN 2

**IMPORTANT FOR SNEAK PEEKS!  
Follow my Twitter : Maxymoo822**

**I'm working on lots of stuff and blablablabla...**

**Well _SNEAK PEEKS _ Will be posted as well as other stuff like my story covers!**

**Sorry this isn't an update but I'd like to get this out because I'm going to start posting small extracts of up coming chapters!**

**~IAmAnOriginal**


	4. Chapter 2

**OMG 71 UNIQUE VOTES! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'M SO HAPPY WITH THE FEED BACK! I FEEL PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE PAIRING IS BELLAXKLAUS!**

**Voting Results :**

**BellaXKlaus : 54 41%**

**BellaXKol : 22 17%**

**BellaXElijah : 22 17%**

**HayleyXElijah : 12 9%**

**BonnieXKol : 10 7%**

**CarolineXKlaus : 9 6%**

**No Pairing : 0 0%**

**NOW I PRESENT...! CHAPTER TWO! :**

Well one thing I never expected was the change in me through the hour.

I was angry...No furious. Me - Bella Swan? Furious? If I told Edward that he would laugh. Everyone would of thought I would be depressed. I think even my own parents suspected that. But this time, I was furious. And I wanted revenge.

I asked my mother if she would turn me into a vampire so I could plan my revenge but she refused immediately. She didn't know whether I would survive the turn with my strange genes or not. So I couldn't risk it. But that didn't stump me.

My parents had explained to me the vampire history and about the most powerful vampires - more powerful than the Volturi. I wanted to find them and make a deal. A deal in exchange for my genes. Yes, its weird to put it that way but nothing else about me is valuable. What else could the most powerful vampires ever want from me?

I couldn't find them just yet as my parents strictly forbid me from going after them. However, I managed to convince my parents to allow us to move out of this damned town. And I had researched a couple that had apparently seen Supernatural sights. Mystic Falls - A small town in Virginia was at the top of that list. All I could do was hope that those Vampires might come across that town every once in a while.

But for now, I'd have to just cut myself off from Edward. I mean, a small part of me still loves him but the other holds nothing but hatred for him.

**_Meet me on the edge of the forest by my house - Bella XX_**

I scanned my eyes over the text, making sure it was a suitable text to send him. I wouldn't want him to get suspicious now would I? So quickly I sent the text.

I was actually already waiting for him because I couldn't wait to lash my anger out on him. My fingers were itching to lay a large mark across his face but sadly I could not because I'd probably break my hand.

"Bella" A velvety voice murmured to my right causing me to tilt my head in that direction.

"Edward"

He walked over to me so he was in front of me and everything I thought I felt for him disappeared. I always thought his expression was love struck but I was so very wrong. It was fake. All of it. His eyes were mocking and his smile was pleased. Pleased with himself. Pleased that he managed to rope me in so easy.

"I know why you want me" I stated as I crossed my arms across my chest and highered my posture. Gone was the old Bella Swan. The new me has grown a backbone.

He flinched in shock before fixing his expression and raising an eye brow. "What are you on about love?"

I narrowed my eyes and strided up towards him so my eyes were level with his chest. I then poked a firm finger against his chest as I said, "Do NOT call me love"

His jaw clenched but he still managed to keep his smile on for the show. I guess he wasn't giving up just yet.

"Bella what is wrong with you? Do I need to get Carlisle?" He asked me calmly with the most faked amount of care I've ever seen.

"I know about how your whole family has been using me for my gene" I spat at him angrily and gave him a push against his chest. Not expecting this, he fell backwards and onto the floor. Or maybe I have some vampire strength in me...?

But then a mocking smirk grew on Edwards face as he got up from the ground and wiped the dust off of himself. "Bella you've already fell for me" He sighed contently as he stretched a hand out towards me, "No one else cares about you. You might as well bare my child"

I rolled my eyes. As if I would end up falling for that, "I have people who care about me Edward. I will most definitely not give birth to your child as it would probably come out as a monster like you" I spat as I slapped his hand away from me and turned around.

"Turn around Bella!" He demanded loudly from behind me.

"Goodbye Edward" I murmured as I slowly walked back towards my house. From here I could see my parents waiting for me, hand in hand.

"BELLA!" I heard him scream in the distance but I wasn't listening.

"Lets go" I told my parents when I reached them. Both of them sent me sympathetic smiles as they huddled me in between them and then began to walk back into our house.

We actually had already packed everything up and the car was already running outside.

And that was how our journey to Mystic Falls began.


End file.
